Cosmic Loves
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: It wasn't just Endymion and Serenity (now reborn as Mamoru and Usagi). It was also Senshi and Shitennou. Five forbidden loves, against the rules of their Kingdoms. Endymion and Serenity's love has survived to tragedy and destruction, whereas Senshi and Shitennou's love hasn't (?). Crystal's universe, Senshi/Shitennou love (mostly Mars/Jadeite), from SilMil to 20th century.
1. First meeting

**In this short (? I don't know) story I am going to collect various ideas and drabbles I scattered here and on tumblr, plus something new. Hope you enjoy. Check also my page on tumblr (my nickname is i1976blunotte) because you can find some drawings connected with this story.**

* * *

 **FIRST MEETING**

SILVER MILLENNIUM

Mars' high heels nearly sank into the soil as she walked up to the hill.

She needed to calm down. She needed to reach the peaceful spot she learnt to love since her first coming to Earth. She needed to sit under the sallow and watch the lake, her feet in the fresh water as the leaves rustled in the wind and the sunlight played through the tree's branches.

Annoyed, this is how she felt. And worried.

She murmured to herself, "Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion … I feel something terrible is going to happen because of their love." She shook her head in frustration, trying to wash away the images of fire and destruction that floated in her mind, "Why these pesky feelings?"

And now, even Venus, Jupiter and Mercury looked closer and closer to the Prince's Guardians. She shook again her head, trying to forget about her talk with Venus, just few minutes before.

* * *

" _Earth is amazing. That day, when we followed our Princess to Earth for the first time, we have found out how beautiful this Planet is. Now I understand why Princess Serenity loves coming to the blue Planet."_

 _Venus gently placed her right hand on her mouth and had a soft laugh. She finally looked into Mars' eyes, violet-blue eyes into purple eyes, "Earth's beauty isn't the only reason why our Princess is attracted to this Planet."_

 _Mars sighed and shook her head, "The main reason is Prince Endymion. I know it, Venus, and I am not happy about it: I feel this is wrong … and dangerous."_

 _Venus shrugged, "Maybe not. Things look peaceful, here." She glanced at the raven haired Senshi, "Speaking about Prince Endymion, what do you think of his Guardians?"_

 _Mars blinked and stared at Venus, "The Shitennou?"_

 _Venus nodded, her look serious._

 _Mars smiled, "Do you want to know my opinion, don't you? You are studying them in order to understand if they are a possible harm to our Princess, I see. And I reckon you asked Jupiter and Mercury the same question." She sat down on the grass and looked at the landscape in front of her, "OK. Let's start with the one with long silver hair … uh … Kunzite?"_

 _Venus sat by Mars' side, "Kunzite, yes."_

 _Mars nodded, "He is their leader, obviosly. He is really serious and aloof. He looks strict and I guess he is really strong. Better not having him as enemy."_

 _Venus smiled, "I agree. He is a good leader. I can learn a lot from him, both about this Planet and the Court. What about the others?"_

 _Mars tossed her long hair behind, "Nephrite, the one with long brown hair. He always has that self-confident smile on his face, like if he thinks he is better than you or he understands everything better than you. He gets on my nerves."_

 _Venus sniggered, "Jupiter says she feels very comfortable with Nephrite, instead. Despite that self-confident smile, he is really kind and clever, and he is also a great warrior. But, yes, you're right, he is overly proud of himself and impulsive. What about Zoisite?"_

 _Mars looked up at the sky, thoughtful, "He is polite and really elegant. He has a piercing look, and I guess he is really smart."_

 _Venus nodded, "Good analysis. He is the strategist of the foursome. Mercury too thinks he is really clever and smart; she is curious to understand how his mind works."_

 _Mars stirred and stood up, "Before you ask, I haven't met the last one, yet … what's his name? Uh… Yes… Jadeite. When I'll meet him, I'll tell you my opinion about him."_

 _Venus remained sitting, "You haven't met him, yet, 'cause he was away from Elysion until yesterday. A reconnaissance. He is a sort of ambassador, the peacekeeper of the group. Kunzite introduced him to me, yesterday."_

" _I heard some people of the Court … women … saying he is beautiful. Is it true?"_

 _Venus turned her head to Mars and smiled amused, "You'll see. He has short blond hair and he wears a pale blue uniform. It seems any of them has his color, like us."_

 _Mars rested her hands on her hips and bent her head toward her right shoulder, "Short hair? I thought he had long hair, as the others. Blond hair, OK, and what about his eyes? You know, those women were babbling about strange eyes." She folded her arms, closed her eyes and had a deep sigh, "Women's talk. I don't understand how they can waste their time this way."_

 _Venus laughed, "I don't know what women say about Jadeite's eyes. I can't say what's the color of his eyes, honestly. For sure, he doesn't talk very much."_

 _Mars frowned, "You haven't noticed Jadeite's eyes 'cause of Kunzite. It looks like you have a soft spot for him. Be careful, Venus. Love brings just complications, and Princess Serenity in love with Prince Endymion is already a BIG complication."_

 _Venus stood up and stared into Mars' eyes, smiling sweetly, "Kunzite is just an interesting man to talk to and to learn from. Don't worry. There's nothing wrong in becoming friends with the Shitennou. Kunzite is teaching me a lot of things. He is the leader of the Shitennou, and it's really interesting to talk with him about duty and responsibilities. Besides Earth, he's talking to me also about the Court and the other Shitennou. For example, Nephrite is a great warrior, but he is also clever, kind and caring; his problem is his temper, he can be really emotional, so acting reckless. Jadeite is the calmest one, the peacekeeper, the negotiator; he is a planner, he isn't strong as Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite during attacks, but he is pretty good in defensive maneuvers; his problem is that his calm and planning can turn into passiveness and being lenient. Kunzite says that Nephrite and Jadeite are like pain in the ass, for him, 'cause he spends his time trying to cool Nephrite's hot temper and inflame Jadeite's coldness." She had a brief laugh and then kept on talking, "Zoisite is the youngest one, a strategist and a great warrior but also really sweet and joyful; unfortunately, sometimes he is a bit too joyful and provoking with his jokes."_

 _Mars sighed, "If Kunzite already talked to you about them, why did you ask me?"_

 _She winked, "I was just curious of your thoughts. And you look really curious about Jadeite even if you haven't met him, yet." She gently brushed some grass off her short orange skirt and she walked away, waving goodbye, "See you later."_

 _Mars yelled at Venus going away, "I am not curious about him! At all!"_

* * *

Annoying.

Mercury was having fun with Zoisite's joyful way to explain her everything of Earth, Jupiter was definitively falling in love with Nephrite and now Venus was coming closer and closer Kunzite.

Mars needed to calm down.

She reached the top of the small hill and stopped, surprised. She stared at her loved lake, at the sallow … and at the usurper lying under the tree.

She frowned.

She walked to the tree and recognized the pale blue uniform with cyan piping of the man sleeping under the tree: the last of the Shitennou to meet, Jadeite. He was the usurper of her favorite spot.

Damned annoying.

Jadeite was deeply asleep under the tree, in fetal position.

Mars observed his cape folded under his head as a pillow, his boots nearby (looking at his bare feet, she wondered if he liked to keep his feet in the fresh water of the lake), his belt abandoned in the grass, and his sword in his left hand. She wrinkled her nose at that negligence, but she couldn't deny that negligence somehow emphasized his beauty: short blond hair, curly to the point to look disheveled, cowlicks nearly covering his closed eyes; perfect nose and fine features; perfect lips.

Women at Elysion's Court were right: Jadeite was awesome. And it annoyed Mars.

She frowned and folded her arms, "Hey, you! You should guard your Prince instead of sleeping!"

He slowly opened his eyes, sat up and stared at her with a curious look.

" _I can't say what's the color of his eyes, honestly."_

Venus was right. The color of his eyes was an indefinable mix of pale blue and gray; pale blue, gray and … some lavender too? Beside that amazing but indefinable color, his eyes' shape too was puzzling: wide eyes faintly slanting. And those eyelids, long and perfectly defined.

Mars understood why Court's women talked of Jadeite's beauty: he was beautiful, of course, a different kind of beauty than the other Shitennou, a classical and clear beauty, objective beauty. She couldn't deny that both Endymion and his Shitennou were good looking, any of them, nevertheless, but Jadeite …

Utterly annoying thought.

Towering on him, her arms folded, Mars kept on looking at him.

His curious look turned polite; he finally smiled amused, "Sailor Mars, I suppose." He stood up and had a gentle bow, so strange in his negligent outfit, "Nice to meet you. My name is Jadeite, one of the Shitennou, Knight of Prince Endymion." Soft voice, with a pitch of hoarseness.

Annoyingly formal.

Mars half closed her eyes, glancing at his uniform's accessories scattered on the grass; she snorted, "Very strange Knight."

He caught her look and burst out laughing.

His sudden and soft laugh surprised her. She opened her eyes wide and observed him laughing, his eyes closed and his head down while his cheeks tinged a soft red.

He slowly put his boots and cape on, then his belt, "Uh, sorry. I am not in my best look."

Mars tossed her long raven hair behind and sighed, "I didn't think I was going to find someone here. It's always lonely and peaceful, here, and I love it." Why was she telling him about her feelings for that place?

Jadeite shrugged, still that gentle smile on his face, "This is my favorite place, too." He sat down, his back against the tree, "You can spend your time here whenever you want, I won't bother you. There's enough place for both of us, here."

A sudden fire on her cheeks and her heart beating faster, Mars turned on her heels and walked away, her hair fluttering in the wind, "You shouldn't spend your time sleeping under a tree but guarding your Prince."

Before to leave, she glanced again at Jadeite.

He was laughing, that soft laugh of him.

Definitively annoying.


	2. Moon and lilies

**MOON and LILIES**

SILVER MILLENNIUM

It was the first time Mars looked at the Moon from the Earth. It was beautiful.

The moon's milky light wrapped the flourishing garden of Elysion's Palace.

Steps approached her. And his voice, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Mars felt a shiver along her spine. She was avoiding him since their first meeting; she was avoiding the spot she loved so much in order to avoid any further meeting (somehow, he annoyed her, didn't he?). But, now, in Elysion's Palace, she couldn't avoid him.

She glanced at the blond Knight and nodded, "Yes. It's really beautiful." She kept on looking up at the sky, trying to avoid any further eye contact with him, but she couldn't help but casting quick glances over him, realizing, once more (as their first meeting wasn't enough), Jadeite's stunning beauty.

He was by her side. She could even smell his scent.

A soft breeze caressed his cape and made her long hair flutter.

She walked away from him, reaching the stairs heading to the garden.

She started wandering in the garden, observing the variety of plants and flowers, the gravel cracking under her high heels shoes. She finally knelt down, attracted by some large, pure white and scented flowers; she observed them, amazed.

His voice behind her, "Casablanca lilies."

She stood up and stared at him, annoyed, "Are you following me?"

He scratched his nape and had a gentle smile, "I simply thought you wanted to know something more about those flowers. You looked so amazed."

Mars sighed and put aside her fierce and defensive attitude. She smiled and nodded, "Yes. These flowers are beautiful. Casablanca lilies?"

Jadeite nodded, "Also known as oriental lilies. You know, they are really common in Far East, the region where I come from. They symbolize celebration and purity."

"Purity," Mars whispered, staring at the white flowers.

From their spot in the garden, she looked at the terrace: Venus was talking with Kunzite, his look serious and her smiling with a mix of respect and amusement; Mercury was laughing with Zoisite, her shy and soft laugh coupled with his open one; Jupiter was hanging off Nephrite's words, her dreaming eyes on him and his being talkative and charming.

Mars wasn't surprised of Jupiter falling in love with Nephrite, being the most romantic of the Senshi. More surprising Mercury giving in to Zoisite, the shy and serious Mercury putting aside her usual shyness and laughing as never before, like cold water vaporized by sun, attracted by the intelligence, charm and joyful demeanor of the Knight of Healing and Purification. Even more surprising the final decision of Venus who surrendered to the cold and serious Kunzite, the leader of the Senshi falling in love with leader of the Shitennou, two leaders learning to know each other, sharing the same duty and goal and finally finding out they were in love; Mars couldn't believe Venus could be so banal and irresponsible.

The Senshi were born to protect Princess Serenity, not to be distracted by love.

Moreover…

... Images of flames and destruction surfacing her mind...

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Wrong, it was wrong: lunar creatures couldn't fall in love with terrestrial creatures, it was an important rule of Moon Kingdom. Falling in love with terrestrial creatures was forbidden.

Forbidden.

She was the Guardian of Passion and Flames, and time ago she had pledged chastity to Princess Serenity: a vow of chastity and purity. She had pledged to keep her passions and feelings at bay; she had promised to Princess Serenity (and to herself) that she was going to follow her duty (protect the Princess); nothing was going to distract her. Mars knew the fire of passions better than anybody else; she knew better than anybody else how passions could burn, distracting people from their goal; she knew better than anybody else the importance of controlling that fire, and she was going to learn how to control it: this was the sense of her vow. She was learning to control her fierce emotions … until the meeting with the terrestrial Knight.

She was losing the control on her passions, breaking her vow; and the worst thing, it was happening with a terrestrial creature, so she was breaking not just her vow but also an important rule of her Kingdom and of her Queen.

She finally realized why she was so annoyed (and somehow scared, yes, she was scared, too) by Jadeite and tried to avoid him: since her first meeting with Jadeite, her subconscious felt that Knight could harm her vow, and one of the Moon Kingdom's most important rules.

That feeling of annoyance and fear toward Jadeite was only the beginning of a burning attraction to him.

She turned round and walked away from him, "I need to find Princess Serenity, she is probably hiding somewhere with your Prince, and I have to keep an eye on her. She is totally irresponsible. And your Prince too."

Before to leave, she glanced at the white lilies.

" _They symbolize purity…"_

Those flowers were already in her heart, and she knew she was going to associate those flowers with Jadeite, forever… " _they are really common in Far East, the region where I come from."_

Panicking, she was running away from him and, for her sake, he wasn't following her.

* * *

20th CENTURY

" _They symbolize purity… they are really common in Far East, the region where I come from"_

A sudden memory.

Rei started, her eyes wide open as she stared at the white lilies.

Minako looked at her in surprise, "Are you OK, Rei-chan?"

Rei surfaced from her shocked state and smiled at Minako, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Makoto scratched her nape, "You have always liked Casablanca lilies, haven't you?"

Rei nodded, "Of course, Mako-chan. Thanks! I love having Casablanca lilies for my birthday!"

Usagi clapped, "Happy birthday, Rei-chan!"

Ami smiled sweetly, "Happy birthday, Rei-chan!"

Rei stared at her friends, smiling.

In her 16th birthday, she was happy to have Usagi, Minako, Ami and Makoto by her side (and also Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru); they had faced many enemies (Metallia, Wiseman, Pharaon 90 and, recently, Nehelenia) and, probably, they were going to face many other enemies. Chibiusa was back in the 30th Century, Mamoru was ready to leave and stay in U.S.A. for one year, and they were going to start their second year in High School.

In her 16th birthday, with those flowers in her hands, Rei was finally realizing why she loved so much Casablanca lilies: it wasn't because Kaidou - the secretary of her father, the man she had loved before he got married - had used to bring her Casablanca lilies for her birthday. She loved Casablanca lilies because of Jadeite, and she probably had loved Kaidou because he had used to bring her Casablanca lilies (not the other way around) and because Kaidou somehow looked like Jadeite (short and curly blond hair, blue-gray eyes, kind and sweet).

In her 16th birthday, Rei Hino was definitively realizing that Jadeite was still in her heart, vivid memories of him surfacing from time to time, stabbing her heart.

But Jadeite was dead, and she had to keep those memories at bay. Rei had a big sigh, washed away the images of Jadeite, smiled and clapped at Makoto's cake, "Let's eat the cake, guys!"

She didn't want to surrender to memories.

She wasn't going to look at the past but to look at the future: she was the Goddess of War and she was going to protect Princess Serenity. It was her only duty and goal.


	3. Splashing water

_Thanks to EVERYBODY who is reading and reviewing!_

* * *

 **SPLASHING WATER**

SILVER MILLENNIUM

Mars liked to observe Jadeite from the distance, catching everything of him when he wasn't aware of her presence.

She wanted to see him but she didn't want to meet him: watching him from the distance was a perfect way to know more about him (she wanted to know everything of him) and to be delighted of his beauty, without the risk of giving up to her attraction to him.

How pathetic. There was a time she scolded Princess Serenity because of her sneaking off the Moon in order to reach the Earth and, so, Endymion, spying him from the distance until he finally caught her (and they fell for each other). Mars frowned: she was the one who was now spying an earthling.

She saw Jadeite walking in the garden of Elysion Royal Palace.

Along her silent intrusions to Earth and thanks of her ability to become nearly invisible, Mars was learning many of his habits.

The blond Knight liked to spend most of his time away from the wide halls and rooms of the Palace: he liked to have long walks in the countryside, talking with farmers and playing with their children (and children loved him: he had a natural gift for small children), eating fruits (the ones the farmers offered him) while he walked. So, his role of ambassador wasn't surprising: it authorized him to spend some time away from the Royal Palace, knowing different countries and different people.

He liked to spend his free time in silent and solitary places, being able of totally becoming estranged from the world around him, his eyes closed as a vague smile appeared on his face.

Mars couldn't help but thinking that Jadeite, despite his quiet and formal nature, had basically a wild nature, preferring Nature to humans (except for children).

And sometimes his icy attitude to humans (some humans) became pretty evident.

Like now.

Mars observed the red headed woman walking to Jadeite and stopping him in the middle of the garden.

From her hidden spot, the Senshi could see Jadeite's eyes turning more and more gray (from their usual blue-lavender-gray shade), his posture stiffening and his features becoming tight. Everything from his body was silently shouting just one thing: he didn't like that woman.

The wind brought some words of the woman to her spot.

"People don't like what Prince Endymion is doing" … "Moon Kingdom is our enemy since always" … "That Princess is trying to bewitch our Prince in order to have him by her side when the Moon Kingdom will attack the Golden Kingdom"

Mars tensed up. Those words were false, cruel and unfair: slanders that her sweet Princess didn't deserve. But, despite her rage because of those offensive words, Mars was perfectly aware of the ancient rule on Moon - falling in love with terrestrial beings was forbidden – and, probably, earthlings had a similar rule, and this was the reason why the red headed woman was talking that way.

"Stop talking this way, Beryl! The Moon's Princess isn't a witch, and she isn't planning to hurt our Prince or our Kingdom. Beside, people should trust Prince Endymion instead of saying such offensive things about him. He isn't a fool or a traitor," Jadeite's voice was like a gelid blade; he turned around and walked away.

After his encounter with that woman – Beryl - Mars kept following Jadeite until he reached his (and her) preferred place. He still looked worried for the woman's words and what they could imply (something that also Mars was slowly realizing): people in Elysion were starting to doubt about Endymion and his future role as King because of his supposed betrayal.

She observed him as he slowly undressed, her cheeks tingeing red: it was the first time she saw him that way. How much and how many times again could he amaze her and surprise her?

With just his trousers on, Jadeite entered the lake and started swimming, furiously, from the bank to the opposite one and back, again and again, from time to time diving and swimming underwater. When he finally came out the lake, he looked exhausted; he walked to a big and flat stone near the bank and collapsed on it, his arms and legs open as he watched at the sky.

Mars observed his lean body (enough muscular but not too much muscular) lying on the stone; he stared at his pale skin, his chest moving up and down as he was breathing heavy, his wet hair.

She stared at him until he placed his hands on his face and his shoulders started gently trembling with sobs. Then, uncomfortable and worried, Mars averted her purple eyes from Jadeite and silently walked away.

* * *

20th CENTURY

"Hino-san!"

Suddenly waking up from her visions, Rei released the bowstring and the bow totally missed the target.

"Hino-san? Are you OK? You look strange."

Rei turned to the girl by her side, she had a nervous laugh and scratched her nape, "Sorry, Hosoda-san."

Hosoda blinked, surprised to see Rei Hino, the most talented member of the Archery Club at T.A. Academy, missing a target that way. The girl smiled, "Don't worry, Hino-san," she gently patted Rei's shoulder and walked away, "Keep your training!"

Rei sighed. The sound of splashing water from the near pool, where girls of the Swimming Club were training, distracted her, reminding her of splashing water from a distant and lost lake.

Why that sudden and vivid vision?

Everything had started after the battle against Nehelenia, the previous year. After the battle against Metallia she had faced Jadeite's death; she had suffered and she had mourned him (deep in her heart), of course, but she had finally managed to (nearly) forget about him and to focus on her role as Senshi, facing new battles, against the Black Moon Clan, first, then against Pharaon 90 and finally against Nehelenia. After Nehelenia's defeat, surprisingly, the memories of Jadeite had started to surface to her mind, becoming more and more frequent, and more and more vivid.

She was 17 year old, now, and she was attending her last year in High School. Her time in the Galaxy Cauldron was a confused memory; she was back, everybody (Usagi, the other Senshi and Mamoru) was back, and they hoped for a peaceful future, finally.

Walking back to the Shrine, Rei kept on thinking of that ancient day at the lake. That day, she had learnt a new side of Jadeite: not just the kind and calm Knight he used to be, but also the icy guy who looked at people with anger and used his voice as a gelid blade when people harmed the ones he loved; not just the patient Knight but also the guy who used to unload his distress with a soft and desperate crying when he was away from everybody.

Even now, Jadeite's soft crying in that distant day was a stab in her heart.


	4. Past and Future

_I started this story as a collection of drabbles about Sen/Shi in the Silver Millennium, then I opened this story also to the 20th Century, and now ... the story is taking a new direction._

 _I hope you are enjoying it._

* * *

 **PAST AND FUTURE**

20th CENTURY

"Are you having dreams or visions of Jadeite, lately, Rei-chan?"

The broom stopped its regular moving as Rei froze; the _miko_ slowly turned around and faced Minako's blue-violet eyes.

Minako had a knowing smile, "Watching your face now, I guess your answer is yes". The blonde Senshi was resting her back against a tree in the Shrine's yard, her posture apparently relaxed, but Rei knew pretty well that Minako (and Venus) used that apparent nonchalance to start a serious talk.

Rei had a deep breath, "Yes. It's true. And I guess you too, Mina-chan, are having vivid dreams of Kunzite, lately, more vivid than ever."

Minako nodded, "Me, and Ami-chan and Mako-chan, too. It seems that lately, after our experience in the Galaxy Cauldron, the memories of our past selves are stronger and stronger."

Rei turned around and started sweeping the leaves in the yard, her regular movements coupled with her controlled voice, "For me, it has started before the Galaxy Cauldron. It has started with Nehellenia. I have started dreaming of Jadeite when we faced the Dead Moon Circus; at the beginning just some rare dreams, vivid but rare, but, after Nehellenia's defeat, the dreams have become more and more frequent and more and more vivid; beside dreams, I am also having sudden visions. I perfectly know that Jadeite's death, that day, in that cave at the North Pole, is a thorn inside my heart and it always will be," – she could still feel the cold ground of the cave on her knees and her warm tears on her face - "but, when we faced Wiseman and Pharaon 90, I thought that pain was finally gone… almost gone… and that I was going to forget Jadeite. I was wrong."

Minako walked from the tree to Rei, facing her, "I have regained the memories of my past life before you and the others, Rei-chan. So, when we first met, I already knew of my past love, and of your past love too."

Rei nodded, "Yes, that day, when we were fighting against the Shitennou, you revealed it and it awakened my memories. But I had not so many memories as now. I had just some scattered memories of Jadeite and of my love for him, but now it's different. The picture is completing: it's like present and past are fusing. Rei Hino and the past Mars are completely fusing."

Minako scratched her nape and watched up at the sky, "Interesting thought. Maybe it's exactly what's happening. We don't know exactly when Crystal Tokyo will be built, but we know that Usagi will become Neo Queen Serenity and Mamoru will become King Endymion, and we will be the Guardians of Neo Queen Serenity. In Crystal Tokyo, we will be just Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury; do you remember our travel to the 30th Century and our future selves?"

Rei nodded.

"Well, probably, the Senshi that we were during the Silver Millennium are totally awakening, fusing with our present reincarnation and so leading to the Senshi of the future Crystal Tokyo. We are going to remember everything about the Silver Millennium. Everything. And, so, everything about our past lovers, too."

Rei smirked, "It seems you have pondered a lot about what's happening, Mina-chan."

Minako winked and smiled, "Of course." She crossed her arms behind her back and twirled around, "You know, Rei-chan, I am still wondering what could have happened if Metallia hadn't killed the Shitennou, back then. I am still wondering if there was a way to save them. They could become the future Guardians of King Endymion."

Rei stared at Minako's shoulders and their gentle trembling; she frowned, her voice a soft whispering, "Mina-chan, you shouldn't feel responsible for the Shitennou's death. We tried our best to save them; you tried your best to save Kunzite. We managed to awake their memories, but Metallia was stronger than us… stronger than them."

Minako nodded and turned to Rei, "I know it. Mamoru told me the same thing."

Rei blinked, "Mamoru? Did you talk about it with Mamoru?"

"Yes. Some time ago, I felt the need to tell him what happened to the Shitennou, how they remembered him and how Metallia killed them. I think it was important to tell him that the Shitennou remembered him before to die. I needed to tell him that the Shitennou's spirits were free from Metallia's control, at the end, being finally faithful to him."

"How did Mamoru react?"

Minako stirred, "He wasn't surprised about the Shitennou remembering their past. I think that, the way the Shitennou managed to talk to us after dying, just few words, their spirits also managed to say goodbye to Mamoru."

Rei nodded, "Yes. It is pretty possible."

Minako turned more and more serious, "But… Mamoru said something about… the importance for the Shitennou's spirits to be freed from Metallia and…" she shook her head, "I don't know, Rei-chan, I had the feeling Mamoru wanted to say something more, explaining me why it was so important to him that we managed to free the Shitennou from Metallia's control, but he somehow avoid any further talk about it."

Rei came closer Minako and placed her hand on her shoulder, "If we suffer for the Shitennou's death, don't you think Mamoru is probably suffering even more? They were his faithful Knights, and his closest friends. Maybe, your talk was just painful for him."

* * *

SILVER MILLENNIUM

A thundering voice, "Jadeite, you jerk!"

A muscular arm folded around Jadeite's neck, "You should be at the Court, not here getting a tan!"

Jadeite managed to escape from the strong grasp, "And what about you, Kunzite? I guess you too want to have a good time away from the Court." He had an amused smile.

Kunzite snorted, his sarcastic eyes on Jadeite; the younger Knight was wearing just his trousers, rolled up to his knees.

The silver haired Knight smirked as he started undressing his cape, then his jacket, t-shirt and boots, finally mirroring the look of Jadeite. With a sudden move he jumped to Jadeite, he grabbed the leaner and shorter Knight, he lifted him up and threw him into the lake.

The water's splash as Jadeite's body plunged into the lake was followed by Kunzite's deep laughing. Then, Kunzite jumped into the lake, reached Jadeite and they started a frantic and amused fight with water.

Venus' laughing was crystal clear, like the water.

Mars' grunted, "I don't know why you find it so funny."

From the lake, Kunzite splashed water on Venus, transforming the blonde Senshi's laugh into an acute shout.

Mars crossed her arms around her waist and had a deep sigh as Venus undressed her shoes and slowly walked to the lake, Kunzite's amused and challenging smile on her.

* * *

20th CENTURY

"Did you just – "

"Did you just – "

Minako's eyes were open wide in shock as she stared into Rei's eyes, "That vision. Me and you at the lake. And Kunzite and Jadeite, too. So vivid, as if I was there."

Rei nodded, "We just had the same vision."

Minako placed her hands on her chest and whispered, "Not much time ago we said we don't need boys to get along. You remember, don't you, Rei-chan? I really believed it, and I still believe it; I don't need boys to get along… But…" her voice cracked, "I miss Kunzite, and it's wrong, totally wrong, because I can't waste my time diving into such memories while Crystal Tokyo, and maybe a new enemy, is coming closer." She turned around and walked away, "I am going to ask Artemis. Maybe he knows what's happening and why we are having these vivid visions and dreams about our past."

Rei stared at Minako walking away, her knuckles turning pale as she clung on to the broom.

"And I miss Jadeite," she whispered.


	5. Cold stones

**COLD STONES**

SILVER MILLENNIUM

The sun caressed Endymion's face as he lay on the soft grass, enjoying the warm and peaceful day with his Guardians.

The Prince loved his faithful Shitennou, and they loved him. A brotherly love, because they were growing like brothers, side by side, since their childhood.

Since when he was a little child, the little Prince of Elysion, the future King of the Golden Kingdom, the Shitennou were by his side. When he was a child, he thought of them like sort of brothers, like friends, even if his father told him those children were going to become his Guardians: those apparently normal guys were destined to become powerful Knights, the Four Heavenly Kings. Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite: four children sent from the remote lands of the Reign (Kunzite from North, Zoisite from South, Nephrite from West and Jadeite from East) to Elysion in order to become his Guardians.

"You look happy, Master, and I think Princess Serenity is one of the reasons of your happiness."

Endymion glanced at Kunzite. The Leader of the Shitennou was standing against the near tree, an amused smirk on his face and his strong arms crossed on his chest; Kunzite was 8 years older than him, but Endymion knew that, behind Kunzite's age and maturity, the silver haired Knight had a special gift and wish for having fun (and Endymion guessed Kunzite was showing this side to Venus, finding a perfect match).

He sat up and smiled, "How about you and Sailor Venus?"

Kunzite sniggered, "Venus is too busy to keep an eye on her weird Princess!"

Endymion blushed furiously, "Kunzite! Serenity isn't … weird!"

"Enough weird to sneak out the Moon and come here just to see our Planet even if it is forbidden! Weird, curious, and somehow irresponsible!"

His cheeks still on fire, Endymion turned his head to Zoisite, "Zoisite!"

The youngest Knight, one year younger than Endymion, was sitting on a big stone, his right leg crossed on his left one and gently swinging while his right forefinger rolled a lock of his long, curly and light brown hair – elegance and nonchalance. There was no reproach on Zoisite's face, anyway, but an amused smile with a pitch of cunning, "That Princess is really lucky to have Mercury by her side; Mercury is so clever to balance out Princess Serenity's total naivety." It wasn't surprising that an analytical and smart mind as Zoisite's one was attracted to Mercury, and vice versa.

"Mercury… Mercury… Mercury…" Nephrite grumbled, "Every chance is good for you to talk of Sailor Mercury and say how she is clever and smart!" His grumble turned into a thundering laugh at Zoisite's embarrassed frowning.

Zoisite crossed his arms on his chest, "Yes. I spend a lot of time with Mercury. Talking! Better than you and Jupiter, always clinging to each other. Your tongues are too busy for talking."

Nephrite's laugh changed into a chocked cough.

Endymion stared at the brown haired Knight, smirking, "True. You and Sailor Jupiter are too passionate, Nephrite. You should control yourself." Nephrite was perfect instinct and physical strength - a powerful thunder, Jupiter's element.

Sitting with his back against the tree, his legs crossed, Nephrite shrugged, "Don't worry. We aren't going to provoke a scandal at the Court. We know how and where to hide."

Endymion sighed. Two years older than him, emotional and overprotecting, Nephrite sometime acted totally reckless, but Endymion knew Nephrite had a big heart…

… Even if sometimes he liked to act like a bossy big brother. Nephrite stood up and moved to Jadeite, placing his boot on the blond guy chest, "Hey, you! What about Sailor Mars, instead? That raven haired witch!"

Lying on the grass by Endymion's side, Jadeite tried to move but Nephrite's boot kept him stuck on the ground, "She isn't a witch!" Finally released from Nephrite's weight, he sat up and had a deep breath.

Towering on him, Nephrite looked down at Jadeite, his hands on his hips.

Jadeite kept on talking, a gentle red tingeing his cheeks, "I don't meet very often Mars, and we barely talk. Sometimes I wonder if I get on her nerves."

Kunzite sniggered, "I think she is very interested in you, instead. Also Venus thinks so."

The gentle red on Jadeite's cheeks changed into furious blushing, and his eyes sparkled with hope, "Do you think so? And Venus too?"

Nephrite had a sweet smile and gently patted Jadeite's head, ruffling his short and curly hair.

Endymion patted Jadeite's shoulder, smiling, "You are too quiet, Jadeite!" True. Jadeite was one year older than him, he was sometimes too quiet and somehow lacked self-confidence, but he had a special gift for listening to people, keeping their confidences and voicing feelings in a calm and thoughtful way (was it the reason why the fierce Mars was attracted to him and why he was attracted to the psychic side of Mars?).

Lying back again on the grass, his arms crossed behind his head, Endymion closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind tickling his nose and the sun warming his face.

* * *

20th CENTURY

There was no more warmth in the stones, no energy tingling his fingers.

Their stones (or, better to say, what remained of the stones, fragments of stones after they protected him from the Holy Blade) were still in the crystal box, but, no matter how much Mamoru tried, he couldn't summon their spirits. The stoned were cold.

Since he was back from the Cauldron, he couldn't talk to them anymore.

There was no enemy to face, no advice to ask, but he just wanted to talk to them. He wanted to talk to them about the Cauldron, about University, about everything; just having a talk with his friends and sort of brothers. But he couldn't, anymore. Now he knew it; it wasn't his problem, it wasn't because of a sort of temporary inability to contact them (because, maybe, his powers were weaker after the Cauldron); it was because their spirits were gone, and those fragments of stones were just cold stones, cherishing nothing but inanimate elements.

Stones.

His forefinger touched the lavender stone, the smallest and thinnest fragment of the foursome, "Jadeite. I miss your kind smile and soft voice. It calmed me down."

Then, the gray stone, the one that managed to keep its original form (the toughest stone, barely scratched by the Holy Blade), "Kunzite. I miss your strength, wisdom, and" he smiled "also sarcasm and sharp tongue."

And the pinkish-red stone, rounded fragment, "Nephrite. I miss your deep and thundering voice, always spurring me. And your bossy attitude, yes, I miss that too."

Finally, the bright green fragment with sharp edges, "Zoisite. I miss your sharp intelligence and clear voice."

He closed the box, "I miss you, guys. Where are you? Have I really lost you, definitively?"

He sank into the armchair and placed his right hand on his teary eyes: the sudden and vivid memories he was recently facing weren't helping him.


	6. Blue sweatshirt

**BLUE SWEATSHIRT**

SILVER MILLENNIUM

She didn't know exactly how it started: after their first involuntary meetings, her avoiding to meet him again, her spying him from the distance, now they were sitting at the lake, talking. She didn't know why it started: someday, she simply stopped spying him from the distance and decided to walk to him, sitting by his side at the lake's bank. She didn't know when she started enjoying talking with him, but now he was is confidant.

Sitting on the grass with her back against the sallow, Mars sighed.

Jadeite blinked, "Is something wrong, Mars?"

She shook her head, "No. I was simply thinking that, lately, we are talking a lot, Jadeite."

She felt him holding his breath.

He finally spoke, his voice a whisper, "I like talking with you, Mars. Is it wrong?"

She smiled, "I too like talking with you, Jadeite. No, it isn't wrong."

His boyish and sweet smile lighted his face up, "Great". He lay down and rested his head on Mars' lap.

Her heart skipped a beat, surprised – and somehow shocked – by his gesture, but she didn't move. If he had tried to rest his head on her lap just some time before, she would have kicked him away (literally and furiously), but now she felt it somehow natural. Jadeite was managing to come closer her, slowly, step by step, overcoming her natural discretion and resistance; he wasn't forcing his presence on her but finding a way to let her feel his presence by her side as something natural and welcome.

" _Endymion says that people are at ease when they are with Jadeite because he is always so calm and kind. He looks sweet, don't you think, Mars?"_

Mars recalled Princess Serenity's words and grinned.

He looked up at her and mirrored her grin, "What are you grinning about? You are thinking of something funny, aren't you?"

Mars turned serious and coughed, embarrassed, "Nothing important. I was thinking of some words Serenity told me some time ago." She changed the subject before he could ask her about Serenity's words, not ready to tell him, yet, that she found him sweet, "Talk to me again about the place where you come from, I like hearing about those lands."

She loved when he talked about Far East, about his childhood and about how things worked in the Golden Kingdom. She loved listening to his voice, always so calm ad soft, with a vague pitch of hoarseness.

He finished his talk, sighing, "But I was sent to Elysion when I was still a child, so, probably, I am idealizing my home. There are things that I barely recall."

Mars knew that feeling; she was sent to the Moon when she was a child in order to become a Senshi and to protect little Princess Serenity. She barely remembered Phobos and Deimos Castle, the castle where she was born, "I too barely remember my Planet and Castle. I became a Senshi when I was still a child, sent to the Moon in order to protect Princess Serenity. I live on the Moon since then."

"I have been destined to protect my Prince, and you your Princess. I spent my childhood by Endymion's side, in Elysion, far away from my lands; Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite too. I don't regret it. Endymion is the most important person in my World; I would die for him."

His face changed from his usual boyishness to the seriousness and perseverance Mars was learning to know very well. She nodded, her purple eyes into his gray-blue eyes "My goal is to protect my Princess, and it means that if, someday, for some reason, Princess Serenity will decide to stop coming to Earth, or if something wrong will happen between the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom, I won't see you any more, Jadeite. If I had to choose between you and Serenity, I would choose Serenity."

He had a sad smile, "It's the same for me. I would choose Endymion. I hope I won't ever be asked to choose, anyway."

She answered his smile and plunged her right hand's fingers into his soft hair, playing with his curls. It was a sweet gesture and it was the first time she touched him, but, instead of being happy, her heart was heavy in her chest and her mouth tasted bitter.

* * *

" _Rei-chan! Hurry up. Call an ambulance!"_

 _Rei heard her grandfather's frantic voice. She reached him in the yard in front of the Shrine._

 _Her grandfather was at the center of a small crowd, knelt near a figure on the ground, "Call an ambulance. This guy's fainted. He looks ill!"_

 _Rei walked to the small crowd and stared at the guy on the ground._

 _Blond. Short hair. Curly. He was lying prone on the ground, at the center of the yard: he was wearing a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans and sneakers; he had a silver ring – punk-ish ring – on his right forefinger and a leather bracelet on his right wrist. And he was pale, damned pale. And damned unconscious, his breathe heavy._

 _She froze. Her mouth tasted bitter, her hands and feet were cold like ice and her head started to whirlpool._

 _She finally managed to move from her shocked state and to kneel near the guy. With the help of people around her, she turned him round, and she placed his head on her lap._

 _She plunged her fingers into his curly hair, whispering in shock_ _, "Jadeite."_

 _He was damned pale._

* * *

20th CENTURY

Rei sat up in her bed breathing heavy as cold sweat rolled along her spine.

It started with a vivid dream of her and Jadeite during the Silver Millennium (as usual, lately) but then –

What was that dream?

It wasn't the Silver Millennium, of course: the Shrine … her grandfather… It was the present, and that guy lying unconscious was Jadeite, no doubt about it, but his outfit was something totally new to her: not his uniform as Knight, neither his uniform as Dark Kingdom's General, but a normal guy's outfit (was it the way Jadeite used to dress in his life as normal guy reborn in the 20th Century, before becoming Beryl's puppet and then being killed?)

What was that dream of Jadeite as normal guy in her present?


	7. Crystal palaces

_I am a bit slow in updating. Sorry._

 _Hope you are enjoying it._

* * *

 **CRYSTAL PALACES**

 _Mars caressed Jadeite's soft and curly hair as he slept, his head on her chest._

 _Her hand slid along his spine, enjoying the touch of his naked skin._

 _He had a soft moan and rolled on his back, keeping on sleeping._

 _She smirked and bent down, kissing his chest._

 _When he opened his eyes, he mirrored her smirk and hugged her._

 _His fingers knew every inch of her body; his lips explored her smooth skin from her belly up to her chest (and nipples), and finally reached her lips._

 _They kissed._

 _From the window of the room, Mars glanced at the crystal palaces of the city and at the sunrise sparkling on it._

* * *

20th CENTURY

Rei woke up as the sunrise lightened her room at the Shrine.

She sat up in her bed and pressed her hands on her chest, trying to slow down her heartbeat.

Her cheeks were on fire. All her skin was on fire, his touch still on her.

She remembered everything of her dream.

Everything: his hands sliding on her body, his lips exploring her skin, his naked body.

His totally naked body on her totally naked body: she gasped and shook her head, her cheeks tingeing deep red.

She walked to the window and stared at the sunrise sparkling on the Shrine.

She remembered everything of her dream, also that window and that city. A crystal and futuristic city, and she perfectly knew what it meant.

* * *

Setsuna opened her eyes in surprise, "Crystal Tokyo?"

After listening to the Inner Senshi talking about their dreams (and their past lovers), she now stared at Rei.

Rei nodded, "It wasn't Elysion. It wasn't the Silver Millennium. I am pretty sure about it: the city outside the window, the crystal palaces. It was Crystal Tokyo." She took a deep breath, "I think I dreamt of my future in Crystal Tokyo, not of my past in the Silver Millennium."

Makoto scratched her nape, "Are you sure, Rei-chan? Maybe you had again a dream of you and Jadeite during the Silver Millennium, a moment of your past life with him, but you don't remember exactly about that room and that city." Despite her questioning words, there was hope in her tone; deep in her heart, she wanted to believe that the _miko_ really dreamt of her future - of their future with the Shitennou in the future Crystal Tokyo.

Rei shook her head, blushing, "No. It wasn't a memory of my past life, because… " she averted her eyes from everybody "… well, my past self had no moment with Jadeite as the moment of this dream."

Makoto raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Minako had a soft giggle, "I think Rei-chan is trying to say that she dreamt of a really intimate moment with Jadeite. And I guess she liked it."

Rei nervously closed her eyes and sipped her tea.

Minako turned serious, focusing on Setsuna, "For Rei it started with Nehelenia: since then, she started having vivid dreams and visions of the Silver Millennium and of Jadeite. For me, Makoto and Ami, it started after we were back from Cauldron, as if the memories of our past self, especially about our love for the Shitennou, started to become stronger and stronger. I too am surprised of the strength of these visions, even if I started to remember my past life before everybody else. Some day ago, Rei dreamt also of Jadeite in the present day," she glanced at Rei and the raven haired Senshi nodded, "and now she dreamt of Crystal Tokyo. It's like Rei is a step forward from us, and it isn't surprising due her psychic powers. But we don't know what's going on, exactly. This last dream about Crystal Tokyo is confusing, and this is why we asked for your help."

"Did Mamoru say something about it? He too has strong psychic powers, and maybe he is having this kind of dreams, like you, or stronger than you."

Ami shook her head and answered Setsuna's question, "We haven't talked about it with Mamoru, yet. We prefer to understand what's going on before to talk with Mamoru and Usagi." She smiled sweetly, "We don't want to upset Usagi with our dreams. For sure, she would be saddened by the idea we are still mourning the Shitennou whereas she is happy with Mamoru."

Rei intently stared at the cup of tea in front of her, her forefinger sliding along its edge, "The point is that, when we fought against the Black Moon Clan and we finally saw Crystal Tokyo and met our future self, the Shitennou weren't there; there was no sign of the Shitennou in that future. So, I am wondering if the dream I had last night can really be a vision of the future or it's just a weird dream of mine, with no meaning at all. You come from the future, Setsuna-san, and you are the only one who can talk about it."

Setsuna nodded, "Yes. I was reborn in the 20th Century but my past self comes from that future. I remember Crystal Tokyo and, yes, the Shitennou weren't part of it." She glanced at the disappointed and sad look of the Inner Senshi (after Rei's dream, Makoto's hope was everybody's hope), "But it was the past timeline. We are on a new timeline, now."

Ami opened her eyes wide, "A new timeline. Of course!"

Setsuna kept on talking, "When Small Lady left Crystal Tokyo and came to the 20th Century, a new timeline was created from the former, diverging from it. In that timeline, the former one, I was just Sailor Pluto, always staying at the Space-Time Door, never abandoning it and never interacting with you. But now I am here, with you, living a normal life as Setsuna. It means this is a new timeline. It means the actual future is different from the one you saw when you fought against the Black Moon Clan."

Ami nodded, "Our future self was similar but at the same time different: we have reached our Eternal Form, now, but the future Senshi weren't in their Eternal Form."

Minako raised her right forefinger, "And King Endymion didn't know about the Black Moon Clan, as it was the first time he fought against them. It had no memory of him already facing the Black Moon Clan in the 20th Century."

Setsuna smiled, "Exactly! Small Lady and her traveling back to the 20th Century have changed definitively the timeline. We don't know what's the future of this timeline. For sure, it's a future where we have reached our Eternal Form, a future where Mamoru and Usagi have already faced and defeated the Black Moon Clan (and they remember it): a future different than the one where I come from. I too am different: I was just Sailor Pluto, and now I am also Setsuna Meiou, her reincarnation."

Makoto's eyes sparkled, "Maybe, a future with the Shitennou, too, as Rei-chan dreamt of."

Rei blushed, "Maybe, unless it was just a weird dream. But… it was so … real."

"Yes, I think Rei dreamt of a future where Jadeite is by her side and probably the Shitennou are the Guardians of King Endymion, but I don't know how it will happen." Setsuna stood up, "I need to go, now. I hope I helped you, someway. I think you should talk to Mamoru and Usagi too about it, though. Bye."

They looked at Setsuna leaving.

Minako finally stood up, "Yes, I think it's time to talk with Mamoru."

* * *

The doctor stared at the blond guy lying unconscious in the bed, his body connected to various alarms and drip-feeds.

The nurse came closer the doctor, "His vital signs are stable."

The doctor nodded, "But he is still in coma. He doesn't answer any stimulus. It's a couple of months, now."

The nurse sighed, "Like the other three guys."


	8. Civilian names

**CIVILIAN NAMES**

20th CENTURY

* * *

 _Jadeite had a soft laugh as she talked - with her usual sharp tongue - of her school and of her teachers._

 _She snorted and sipped her tea, "I am happy I am going to graduate. I just want to become a priestess and helping my grandfather with the Shrine."_

 _He rested his back against the kitchen's fridge, his arms crossed on his chest, his blue shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows; he smiled, "You are going to graduate soon, don't worry. This is your last year at T.A. Academy."_

 _Rei glanced at him with a grateful smile on her face, "It's always a pleasure to talk with you, Jun-chan."_

 _He walked to her and kissed her._

 _His lips were so soft and his scent so relaxing..._

* * *

The cup of tea was in front of her, tea already turned cold.

She stared at the fridge, her eyes opened in shock: Jadeite was previously there, he was talking to her and he prepared that tea for her.

She placed her right hand on her face and closed her eyes: no, SHE prepared tea after coming back from school and she wasn't talking to him. It was a new vivid vision.

She gently touched her lips; she could feel his lips on hers, his scent still in her nostrils.

"Jun. This is how I called him," she whispered.

Steps came closer. She turned to the door, both scared and anxious at the idea Jadeite was really going to enter the kitchen, but it wasn't Jadeite. Her grandfather stared at her with a puzzled look, "Are you OK, Rei? You look as you just met a ghost!"

Rei had a nervous laugh, "I am fine, don't worry, _ojiisan"_

Her grandfather nodded and scratched his nape, confused, "Your friends are waiting for you in the yard."

She stood up and walked to the door, smiling, "I'll be back for dinner. Bye."

She reached Makoto, Ami and Minako and they left the Shrine, walking to Mamoru's place.

"Is Usagi already at Mamoru's place?"

Minako nodded at Rei's question, her attentive violet-blue eyes on the raven haired Senshi, "So, what kind of new vision has shocked you so much?"

Rei stopped and stared at Minako, blinking, "Is it so clear?" She sighed, "Yes, you are right. I was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea and, suddenly, Jadeite was there, dressed like a normal guy, talking with me. And I was talking with him, as it was perfectly normal to have him in my kitchen."

"It isn't the first time you dream of Jadeite as a normal guy."

Rei nodded at Makoto's statement, turning to the tall Senshi and facing her curious eyes, "Yes, some time ago, I dreamt of Jadeite unconscious in the Shrine's yard, but this time ... " she gently touched her lips, "this time it was a vivid vision, not a dream. I was talking to him, and I called him with a different name: Jun." She didn't specify she called him 'Jun _-chan_ ', exactly.

Makoto's green eyes opened wide in surprise, "Jun? Why?"

"Maybe Jun was Jadeite's civilian name." All her friends' eyes on her, Ami kept on talking, voicing what was pretty obvious to them but any of them preferred to forget because it was too painful, "The way we all – Usagi, Mamoru, and any of us - have been reincarnated in this Century as normal guys, it probably happened to the Shitennou, too. They were normal guys with no memories of their past identity and role, then Beryl found them and enslaved them. If Beryl hadn't found them, they could have regained their memories and met Mamoru, the way we met Usagi-chan."

Minako had a soft whisper, "I hate to think about it. It's so unfair. Unfair to them, unfair to Mamoru," she clenched her fists, "and unfair to us."

Makoto tried to smile, changing the subject and moving from the painful past to a brighter future, "What if our dreams and Rei's visions mean that the Shitennou are going to come back, someday? Rei dreamt of her and Jadeite in Crystal Tokyo, after all."

Minako shook her head, cooling down Makoto's romantic hope, "We don't know what our dreams and visions mean. I talked to Artemis: he is confused. The Shitennou died in that cave, killed by Metallia. Nothing was left of them: we saw it. I don't know, honestly, how they could come back. Maybe we are victims of a strange spell. Maybe a new enemy is trying to weaken us, distracting us with these dreams and visions."

Makoto bit her lower lip before to talk, "Does Artemis really think we are victims of such a cruel spell? Mourning our past lovers this way? Hoping for something that won't ever happen? I don't want to believe it!" Her eyes sparkled in pain and rage.

Minako had a sweet and sad smile, "It's just a theory, Mako-chan. Artemis is obviously worried, and I understand his worries. I too prefer to refuse Artemis's theory, but I have to face this possibility, for our sake. Better to be ready for a new threat."

Ami too smiled, trying to cheer Makoto (and herself) up, "Anyway, it isn't true that nothing remained of the Shitennou. Their spirits talked to us after Metallia destroyed their bodies. Their spirits were still alive and, who knows, maybe their spirits are still trapped somewhere, ready to be revived in new bodies or to be reincarnated once again."

"Interesting theory, Ami-chan!" Minako turned round and walked away, a new hope in her voice, "come on, Mamoru and Usagi are waiting for us. I think Mamoru could help us with new theories and thoughts. Or, maybe, an answer!" She hid her previous worries behind her cheerful talk, "Jun! It could be a cute name for Jadeite. I wonder what's the civilian name of Kunzite. Kaito? Shinji? Kazuki? Yuki? Ken? Goro? Kiyoo?"

They happily talked about the Shitennou's possible civilian names - their way to wash away any pesky thought - until they reached Mamoru's place.

Rei listened amused to her friends listing various names whereas she had no name to list: Jun was a perfect name for Jadeite.

* * *

Junichi Higashi. Nobusuke Akanishi. Zenjiro Minami. Kazuro Kitamura.

Nurse Akane Nishimura was carefully reading the files about the four comatose boys: they weren't related; they came from different regions (Junichi Higashi was born in Tokyo, Nobusuke Akanishi in Okayama, Zenjiro Minami in Fukuoka and Kazuro Kitamura in Hokkaido); their families had no connections (Junichi Higashi had no family at all); they attended different schools. The only common ground was their missing (they all went missing nearly 4 years ago) and their shocking recovery: they were found unconscious in a cave at North Pole by some Japanese explorers. Nobody was able to explain why they were there and how they could be still alive in that place, but many absurd things had happened along the past years (monsters, missing peoples, magic warriors and so on) so there was nothing to be surprised of, after all.

But there was a thing that amazed Akane the most. When the four boys were found in that cave, each of them had in their hand a small fragment of stone: Junichi had a small fragment of jadeite, Nobusuke a small fragment of nephrite, Zenjiro a small fragment of zoisite and Kazuro a small fragment of kunzite.

Akane smiled: her sister Reika, expert of crystallography and student at K.O. University, was really impressed by that story.

* * *

 _Do you see where I am going, don't you? ;-)_

 _THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! And for reading!_


	9. Discoveries

_I am late, I know. But I hope there is still someone, out there, reading this. :-)_

* * *

 **DISCOVERIES**

Mamoru had a big sigh.

Step by step. Slowly. He had to explain everything. He needed to explain everything. And, he had a lot of things to explain.

He stared at Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei sitting around the table of his living room. Then, he glanced at Usagi who, by his side, smiled to him.

Her smile comforted him, so he finally talked.

"The box with the stones you are looking now…" he watched the small box at the center of the table and then at the Senshi, their eyes still on the box, "… well, I think it's time to tell you that, during the battle against Metallia, the Shitennou's spirits helped me. Their spirits survived and those stones cherished them. I could summon them and ask for advices. I could talk with their spirits… until I came back from the Cauldron."

He paused, waiting for the obvious questions.

Minako talked first, "Did Metallia turn them into stones?"

Mamoru nodded, "Yes. But they spirits survived. They used their power to come back to me, and, as stones, they protected me from the Holy Blade. They saved my life. I have cherished them since then."

Ami nodded, "They spirits talked to us, too. After Metallia killed them, they talked to us."

"The point is, Mamoru, why are you talking about it, now?"

Mamoru stared at Rei, "Good point, Rei. If I am talking about it, now, it's because, lately, I am having vivid dreams and visions of the Shitennou." His piercing blue eyes moved from Rei to the others, "Like any of you. You are here, today, because you have decided to talk to me about your visions and dreams, and, well, I think it's time to talk to you about these stones."

Minako nodded, her eyes focused on the stones as hypnotized, "Yes. We have decided to talk to you about our dreams, and I am not surprised that you too are having these kind of dreams, but – " she finally averted her violet-blue eyes from the stones, "I wasn't ready for it." She stood up and walked to the large window, watching outside, "Do you remember when, some time ago, I told you about the Shitennou's spirits talking to us after Metallia killed them? You weren't surprised about it, and you answered me that it was really important for the Shitennou to remember their role before to die. At that time, I simply thought that their spirits managed to say you goodbye, as they did with us, but I sensed that you wanted to say something more, and now I understand what you were hiding: their spirits didn't say you goodbye, but they stayed by your side since Metallia's defeat to the Cauldron. You could talk to them." Her shoulders gently trembled, "You could talk to Kunzite."

Usagi whispered "Mina-chan."

Mamoru lowered his head, "Sorry."

Minako shook her head and turned around, "You shouldn't apologize, Mamoru. I understand your choice. Honestly, I think Kunzite agreed with your choice: I needed to move on, focusing on my duty and relying on myself instead of thinking that I could somehow talk to Kunzite's spirit. I could risk to rely on him and, no, I couldn't rely on a spirit, even if Kunzite's one. For my own sake. So, even if knowing the existence of Kunzite's spirit has shocked me, I am aware that it was better for me not knowing that I could ask him for advice: it would have been wrong for both of us." She slowly walked back to the table and sat down, she rested her hand on Usagi's shoulder and winked, "I am fine, don't worry, Usagi-chan."

They remained silent, each Senshi facing that revelation.

Makoto finally broke the silence "You told that you could talk to the Shitennou's spirits until you came back from the Cauldron. What's happened since then, Mamoru?"

Mamoru had a disappointed sigh, "The stones are now empty. The Shitennou's spirits aren't there anymore."

Ami nodded, "But we all have started to dream of them, vivid dreams, after coming back from the Cauldron, except for Rei whose dreams and visions have started since the time we were facing Nehellenia."

Rei nodded, "Moreover, recently, I dreamt of me and Jadeite in Crystal Tokyo. Dreams from the Future."

Mamoru folded his arms on his chest, "Like me."

Rei's purple eyes opened wide, "You too, Mamoru?"

He closed his eyes, "Yes. I dreamt of the Crystal Palace. A sort of big room with a big table: I was King Endymion and I was sitting at that table with the Shitennou. They were wearing a uniform different than their Golden Kingdom's uniform: similar but not the same, more like the uniform of the Dark Kingdom plus the cape," he gently touched his neck, "the collar was a bit different, though. I perfectly remember those uniform."

Makoto's eyes sparkled, "Future Shitennou!"

Minako sighed, "Mako-chan, don't be so impulsive. Ok, we know that, when Small Lady came to the 20th Century, the timeline has changed." She stared at Mamoru and explained him what Setsuna told them.

Mamoru caressed his chin, thoughtful, "Interesting. Different timeline. It works."

Minako shrugged, "It works but it doesn't mean that you and Rei really dreamt of future Crystal Tokyo. You just told us that you aren't able to summon the Shitennou's spirits anymore because they are gone," disappointment in her voice.

"I can't summon their spirits any more because their spirits are back to them. The Shitennou are back to life, with a body. Revived after the Cauldron." Mamoru stared at Usagi, "It was your desire, Usa. Being back to life, any of us, with the people we love. Your desire has come true."

"WHAT?" The Senshi's voices fused.

Minako was trembling, "What are you talking about, Mamoru?"

Usagi grabbed Minako's hands and gently squeezed them, "Mamo-chan is going to explain you everything. It was a big surprise! When Reika, today, started to talk about those guys at the Hospital, I was so shocked."

"Guys? Hospital?" Ami blinked.

Mamoru had a brief laugh, "Usa, please! Let me explain everything." He started talking about the casual meeting with Reika and Motoki, that morning. He explained that Reika had a sister, Akane, who was a nurse and he finally talked about the strange story of the guys who went missing nearly 4 years before and who were found unconscious in a cave at North Pole by some Japanese explorers some months before.

"Their names: Junichi Higashi, Nobusuke Akanishi, Zenjiro Minami, Kazuro Kitamura."

"Junichi Higashi" Rei repeated that name, again and again, "Junichi Higashi. Junichi." Her cheeks turned soft red; she gently touched her lips, where she could still feel Jadeite's soft ones. She whispered, "Junichi… Jun-chan. It can't be!"


	10. Two guys in the rain

**TWO GUYS IN THE RAIN**

20th CENTURY

Under the café's awning, Rei stared at the pouring rain, she scratched her nape and had a big sigh.

"Rei-chan!"

The raven haired Senshi turned around, "Mako-chan!"

Makoto blinked, "Why are you here?"

Rei sighed again, "I have forgotten my umbrella at home, this morning. So, I am waiting here, until it stops raining."

"Instead of waiting until it stops raining, why not having a cup of tea?" Makoto grabbed Rei' wrist and they entered the café.

* * *

Thanks his role as medical student and thanks to Ami's mother and Reika's sister, Mamoru managed to see the four comatose guys, finding out that he was right: the Shitennou were back.

After hearing that story from Reika, he was pretty sure that the four guys found at the North Pole were the revived Shitennou, but he had to check it.

In the Hospital room, he stared at the guys, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Day by day, he spent some time in that room, watching his faithful Knights and trying to summon their spirits, awaking them. It didn't work. Besides, he couldn't use his psychic powers in front of other people at the Hospital.

But that night, maybe… away from doctors and nurses' eyes, and with the Senshi's help…

It could work.

* * *

"Do you remember that day, three years ago? We met in a rainy day, like today, you came to my home and we had a long talk. I talked to you about my _senpai_ and you talked to me about Kaidou."

Rei nodded, "Yes, I remember. It happened when we were facing Queen Beryl…" she whispered "and the Shitennou. It was before meeting Minako. At that time we had no memories of our past life, and of our past lovers." She sipped her tea.

Makoto nodded, "Yes. I was still sad because of my _senpai_."

Rei smiled, "Yes. At that time, I was a lonely girl who didn't trust anybody, and you Ami and Usagi were becoming my first real friends. Thinking about it, Mako-chan, I think that I fell in love with Kaidou because he looks at lot like Jadeite. I have realized it after my memories of the Silver Millennium have become clearer and clearer, especially lately."

Makoto blinked, "Really?"

"Yes. Not just because Kaidou is blond, curly, with gray-blue eyes, like Jadeite. I fell in love with him because he was like a confidant to me; I liked to talk to him about everything. It was really relaxing, having him around. With Jadeite, see, it was the same. The same sense of peace, I was at ease with him."

Makoto smiled, "You know, my _senpai_ isn't like Nephrite, at all, physically, I mean. But, you know, I was attracted to my _senpai_ because he was really good at gardening, and I wanted to become like him. I admired him, the way I admired Nephrite for being a powerful warrior. The way my _senpai_ taught me a lot of things about gardening, Nephrite taught me a lot of things about fighting. Admiration for their skills is what brought me both to my _senpai_ and to Nephrite." She laughed and scratched her nape, a soft red tingeing her cheeks, "I have never thought about it, until now."

Rei's hands clasped around the cup of tea, "It was so hard, losing them, back then."

* * *

SILVER MILLENNIUM

"Endymion!"

Princess Serenity was so beautiful in her white dress. Her long and blonde hair looked nearly silver on the Moon. She was so beautiful and so radiant, but she wasn't smiling as usual; just worrisome in her wide blue eyes, her hands placed on her heart as she stared alternatively at the Prince and at the distant Earth, "What's going on, Endymion?" Her hands trembled.

Venus circled Serenity's shoulders with her arm. "What's the evil emanation surrounding your Planet?" The leader of the Senshi stared at the Prince, her fierce eyes into his ones as she stood in front of him, by her Princess' side.

"Metallia, an evil Entity has invaded my Planet. It wants the Legendary Silver Crystal and it's going to attack the Moon. It's brainwashing all the humans and using them as its army." He glanced at the Earth, the blue Planet he loved so much now turning red. He grabbed Serenity's hands, "Serenity, I am going to protect you."

"Prince, where are the Shitennou? Why aren't they with you?" Venus had a step away from the couple hugging, her eyes still on the red Earth, in her voice a pitch of fear for the fate of Kunzite, a fear hidden behind her role of leader of the Senshi, a leader preparing for a mortal fight; a mortal fight against his lover after he was brainwashed by the dark entity? Venus didn't voice her fear; she stared at the distant Earth, keeping her eyes averted from Endymion.

The Prince parted from Serenity, he lowered his head and clenched his fists, "Dead. The Shitennou are dead. When the invasion started, they tried to stop the Evil but they were killed." The image of his Guardians' dead bodies in Elysion's Palace surfaced to his mind; he trembled, his voice just a painful whisper, "Jadeite," he thought of Jadeite's kind and calm nature, "Nephrite," his hot temper and protectiveness, "Zoisite," his elegant speech and moves, "Kunzite," his serious and cold attitude, "they are dead. All dead," his whisper turned into a chocked sob.

Serenity placed her hands on her mouth and cried softly.

Endymion hugged her and kept her close to him.

The Senshi opened their eyes wide in shock, the unnatural silence broken by their voices - Mercury's "What? - Jupiter's "No!" - Mars' "No way!"- Venus the only one unable to speak, her wide and shocked eyes now staring at Endymion. They finally burst out crying and fell on their knees, their hands pressed on their face as tears flowed along their cheeks.

Venus was the first one to stand up and wipe her tears away, "Mars! Jupiter! Mercury! We have no time for crying," her arms along her body and her fists clenched, she stared at the Earth and at the evil emanation radiating from it.

Mars nodded and slowly stood up, "We are going to protect our Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal." She wiped her tears away and moved close Venus, followed by Jupiter and finally Mercury. They watched the Earth, in their eyes both pain for their loss and determination in protecting their Princess.

* * *

20th CENTURY

"Twice. We lost them twice, back then and in this new life. But now we are so close to have them back to us. Right? Rei-chan?" Makoto's eyes sparkled.

Rei nodded, "Yes. Hopefully, yes. Do you really think it's going to work, Mako-chan?"

They were going to teleport in the Shitennou's room at the Hospital, during the night.

That night, they were going to use both their Sailor Planet Attack and Mamoru's powers to awake the Shitennou.

"Mako-chan! Look!" Rei's eyes opened wide in surprise as she watched outside the window of the café.

Makoto mirrored Rei's shocked face.

Nephrite and Jadeite –no, Junichi and Nobusuke, their civilian identities – were running in the rain. They stopped in front of the café. They were laughing and looked at ease with each other; Nobusuke patted Jun's head and Jun burst out laughing. They entered the café, and the vision faded.

Rei and Makoto looked at each other, their voices fusing "Did you see it?"

After the shock, Makoto finally smiled and grabbed Rei's hands, "It's going to work! Of course, Rei-chan! We are going to have them back to us."

* * *

 _Just a couple of chapters to the end. Thanks for reading. AND REVIEW!_


	11. A caress and a kiss

_Hey, is there still someone reading this story?_

 _Hopefully, yes. So, let me know if you like it! :-)_

* * *

 **A CARESS AND A KISS**

SILVER MILLENNIUM

"What's wrong, Jadeite?" Mars felt he was in distress. His eyes were grey and their blue was gone, his features were tight; everything, in his body, showed just anguish.

"You and your Princess… Convince your Princess to stop coming to Earth. Everybody, you and the other Senshi with your Princess, must stay away from this Planet." He averted his eyes from her, "For a while. Until things calm down."

Visions of fire and destruction were becoming more and more frequent and vivid. Mars nodded, "I know, Jadeite. I feel things are becoming dangerous. I felt it since the beginning, to be honest." She shook her head, "People of Moon and Earth shouldn't meet… let alone falling in love. I knew it since the beginning," she clenched her fists, "I should have followed my instinct and stopped Princess Serenity's journeys to this Planet since the beginning. I should have been more strict to her, warning her about my visions." She whispered, "But it couldn't work. When she fell in love with your Prince, it was impossible to stop her any more." She felt it since the beginning, but she didn't stop those journeys: the point was that not only Princess Serenity was in love with an Earthling but all the Senshi, and her, too. She let it happen. She failed her role.

He looked at her, both anger and despair in his eyes, "People in Elysion are suspicious to your Princess and to you. So, Prince Endymion is in danger because he is seen as a traitor. For his sake, you must keep your Princess away. Until things calm down. I beg you."

She wrapped her arms around her chest, a sad smile on her face, "Maybe, things won't calm down anymore."

"Yes. This could be our last talk. Our goodbye."

Mars's heart skipped a beat.

"Mars, I know you agree with me. My duty is to protect my Prince, and I perfectly know that you feel the same about your Princess. Do you remember what we said that day, here, at this lake? The time has come: we are asked to choose between our duty and our feelings, and we are going to choose our duty."

… _Our feelings…_

She nodded, a lump in her throat as she forced herself to talk, "I'll keep Princess Serenity away from Earth until it will be indispensable. Forever, if it will be necessary. Venus, Jupiter and Mercury will do the same. Princess Serenity will try to come here, again and again, but we will stop her because we know she will be in danger, here, from now on."

He scratched his nape in frustration, "Yes, she will be in danger, as Prince Endymion. Some people hate your Princess because of her coming closer Prince Endymion, and they are planning to attack the Moon Kingdom. I don't know how it started and who's behind it. For sure Beryl, that woman with long red hair, is part of it, but I feel there's something more dangerous behind her."

She opened her eyes wide, "Attack the Moon Kingdom?" So, this was the real meaning of her visions: a war between the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom. Somehow, she already knew it but now, voiced by Jadeite, it felt so real and so close.

"I, along with Kunzite Nephrite and Zoisite, will try to stop the war at any cost. We can convince people to stop their hatred against the Moon Kingdom. But, in order to convince people, Prince Endymion must stop to meet Princess Serenity." He paused and stared into her violet eyes, "And WE must stop to meet. Otherwise, people will see us as traitors, all of us. You understand, don't you?"

"What if it won't work? What if you won't be able to stop people's hatred?"

He tensed, "We have no other choice but trying. If we fail and people decide to attack the Moon, they will kill us. And we know it."

She shouted all her anger, "But it's absurd! Killing you?"

"Please, Mars, stay away from the Earth, no matter what. Maybe, someday, everything will be peaceful and we will be happy."

Tears wet her cheeks. She perfectly knew nothing could to stop the Fate. She perfectly knew that her visions were coming true: a war was going to happen, a tragic war between two powerful Kingdoms. She was going to protect Princess Serenity and the Moon Kingdom, it was the only thing she could do, her goal and her role. She couldn't save Jadeite: she knew it and it was breaking her heart, but she couldn't change it.

"Mars." He came closer her. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, wiping her tears away.

They kissed, their first kiss, and their last kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying all her despair against his neck as he held her close. He too, was crying.

"Goodbye, Mars."

"Goodbye, Jadeite."

She parted and walked away. Even if Prince Endymion and the Shitennou were going to try to stop that tragic war, Mars felt that it was inevitable. Their World was coming to an end, and, with that World, also her first and only love. She had no choice but facing it.

She was the Guardian of Passion and Flames, and time ago she had pledged chastity to Princess Serenity: a vow of chastity and purity. She had pledged to keep her passions and feelings at bay; she had promised to Princess Serenity (and to herself) that she was going to follow her duty (protect the Princess) no matter what; nothing was going to distract her.

When she left the Earth, her heart broken, coming back to the Moon, Mars renewed her vow: there was no place for love into her life as Senshi.

But… deep in the heart, she still hoped… that maybe, someday, maybe… everything was going to be peaceful and they were going to be happy.

Maybe… Someday…

She forced herself to believe it.

* * *

20TH CENTURY

The hospital's room filled with magic light, the Sailor Planet Power.

In the fading light, Mars came closer Jadeite's (now Junichi) bed.

She observed him as her heart pounded in her chest.

That guy, Junichi, was definitively Jadeite, and she couldn't believe he was there, in front of her, again, after losing him twice. She recalled their goodbye and their kiss (first and last) at the lake, under the sallow; she recalled her despair for that ending. She recalled Metallia killing him in that cave at the North Pole, her tears and resignation, ready to move on and focus on her duty, just her duty.

And, now…

He opened his eyes, blue-grey eyes, wide and faintly slanting. Surprised eyes.

His perfect lips moved, "Mars?"

She felt tears on her cheeks, tears of joy, "Hi, Jadeite. See, now everything is finally peaceful and we can be happy." She bent down, caressed his cheek and kissed him.

Their second kiss, and more to come.


End file.
